The Gift
by cbwicchic
Summary: The musings of a bored storyteller if I could ask "What would happen if things went in a slightly different direction?"


This was Emma's third lap around the parking lot. "If a parking space does not open soon, I'm going home, shopping be damned." Emma thought. In that moment she spotted the reverse lights of a car about 20 yards away. Praying no one would sneak in around her, she eased up near the reversing car, turned on her right turn signal to communicate her intentions to any approaching cars and to the car coming out of the space. Emma dreaded shopping in the city, but especially here at this mall. This particular mall is one of the most expensive malls in the city, attracting many of the wealthiest residents in the area. It also houses some of the most exclusive and specialized stores in the area. That's why Emma even considered making the trip to the larger city. She could put this shopping trip off no longer if she wanted to get the special gift for Jenny that she had saved up for the entire summer. Emma researched online where to buy, what the cost and even going so far as to call the store to ensure they had exactly what she wanted and could engrave it.

The last six months have been very difficult for Emma and Jenny. In Emma's perspective time has sped by considering how many things changed in her life; such as, she finally accepted that she found the love of her life in another woman and their relationship survived its first speed bump. In hindsight, the entire situation involving Sophie's drug issues and Jenny trying to rescue her; whether Sophie wanted it or not is exactly what Emma would expect from Jenny and what she admires in her. This time was also the beginning of some of the most gut wrenching and tragic experiences for Jenny. The deaths of Jenny's parents still are very difficult times for her. With their combined emotional fortitude they conquered their individual fears by flying to London for the funeral services and packed most of Jenny's belongings to be sent back to Cologne; deciding to deal with her parents' house and possessions at a later date. With Jenny's newly acquired responsibilities and Emma wanting to continue her education tough choices had to be made. Stefan and Ben have been like an another father and brother for Jenny, even though many times it seems they were more like two guard dogs on duty. It's almost as if they sense impending danger around Jenny, so they must be in a constant state of readiness. Even Ms. Vogel has been complaining about how serious Ben has become in regards to Jenny. Jenny, in the mist of her grief, just ignores the two men or doesn't really notice their behavior change.

There are times when Emma could see the old Jenny shine through the darkness. For a few months during the summer she seemed to turn a corner in her grief process toward acceptance. She started jogging again in the mornings as she did while on the volleyball team. Emma relished the times when she would stay the night at the Bergman house that Jenny would grab a quick shower after her run, and instead of getting ready for her day right away, she would spend some time in bed waking up Emma with sweet kisses and gentle caresses. Often Jenny would thank Emma for her patience during her distant and saddest times. Emma never really knew what to say, because it never felt like exercising patience, it just felt like being there for her love. Emma would always support Jenny no matter what and if she could take her pain away she would. Emma knew the music box she found online back in the summer would help ease Jenny's pain. Even though it was more money than Emma had spent on anything before, it was worth the extra time at work to buy it. The closer the Christmas holidays came, the more Jenny began to slip back into the blackness of her grief. Emma needed this gift to help pull Jenny back to herself again.

Emma told Jenny she would be gone shopping and running errands all day. Jenny never questions Emma's whereabouts and trusts Emma to check-in some point. Since Emma rarely makes this trip to the big city, she wanted some time to roam around, window shop and check out a certain coffee shop she had been told about. She parked her car, noted the area where she parked so she could find the car again by the end of the day. Emma took a deep breath and started walking toward the main mall entrance. Knowing the general location of the store she was looking for, she conferred a mall map to get the exact location. Emma finds a sales person and explains she is there to pick up a music box that was to be engraved. The sales clerk carefully opens the white cardboard box and pulls out a smaller black cloth covered box. She opens the smaller box and gently lifts the fragile crystal music box and places it on the glass counter top. She opens the music box lid and slowly two small, well dressed figurines unfold themselves in the center of the box and begin to dance a stiff but correct Viennese Waltz to Jenny's parents' wedding /PQZhN65vq9E

The Gift –Chapter 2

Immensely pleased with her purchase, Emma decides to spend some time window shopping. She strolls leisurely from store to store scanning different items, nothing really getting her attention. Emma had her mind on other things. She kept playing out how special the moment will be when she gives Jenny her beautiful music box. In the beginning, Emma of course had a few doubts about the gift; afraid the song used would bring up too many painful memories and not sure if it was too soon to give such a delicate personal gift. But after several long conversations with Jenny about her parents' death, Emma felt like it was safe to give this gift.

One thing that could always pull Emma out of any daydream or meandering through a mall, would be the smell of good coffee. After checking her watch to make sure to she had enough time to meet Jenny for dinner she found the sign to the shop that held the wonderful "nectar of the gods" just ahead. It seemed like an eternity of "bobbing and weaving" through foot traffic just to reach the front door of the shop. To Emma's pleasant surprise there were three small tables with a couple of chairs at each table available to sit and enjoy the coffee. The tables were blocked off by a strip of yellow rope tied to black plastic stands, which reinforced a safe distance from the crowds of shoppers. Emma entered the shop, perused the menu, decided on a seasonal blend and got in line to order. After Emma collected her coffee she settled into the only empty table left in front of the store. While sipping her coffee she took in the festive environment. After several minutes of people watching Emma noticed sounds of an altercation and realized it was coming her way. Being curious and not being able to see from where she was seated, Emma got up and moved toward the center of the main foot traffic area.

Unbeknownst to Emma, while she is distracted with the approaching disturbance, a shadow of a stranger discreetly and intentionally drops a phone into her purse. Suddenly the sea of shoppers part and a masked man who's being pursued by mall security runs in Emma's direction. She hears a couple of screams as several people get knocked to the floor while security yells for someone to "stop him!" Just as the thief passes closely by Emma, she steps forward and trips the runner. He tumbles to the floor, dropping the stolen items. The thief quickly gets up, disappears in the crowd before anyone realized what happened. Emma return to her seat shaking her head at the bizarre moments that just transpired but stopped in her tracks when she realized her irresponsibility with leaving her unguarded purse and purchase. After the excitement was over, Emma realized shopping had tired her out and decided to leave the mall. Relieved she remembered where she parked, she found her car and locked the gift safely in the trunk until she could wrap it without being discovered by Jenny. Once locked safely in the driver's seat Emma called Jenny to check-in and explain she was on the way home. They discussed possibilities for dinner and then disconnected the call. Before Emma could start the car engine, she heard a phone ringing. Knowing she did not recognize the ringtone and her phone was laying on her lap she looked for the source of the endless ringing. She finally checked her bag. The ringing got louder. She felt around in the bag until she felt the culprit. She pulled the phone out of the bag. She had never seen this phone before. "It can't be a present from Jenny, it's older than my phone." Emma thought. The phone continued to ring. "Obviously whoever owns this phone is too cheap to purchase voice-mail." Wanting the ring to stop she answered the phone. "Hello, who is this?" The artificially distorted voice on the other end said, "Emma, Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you". "What? Who is this? How do you know my name?" Emma stammers. "Shut up and Listen, I said!" the mechanical voice shouted. "Emma, if you want your family and Jenny to remain safe, you will listen and do exactly what we say."


End file.
